


Lies and Punishment

by anssoftball94



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anssoftball94/pseuds/anssoftball94
Summary: Beck finds out that Jade and Moose hooked up and Jade lied about it. Jade also disobeys Beck and manipulates Tori. Now Beck has to punish her again, this time with Tori's help. Established Bade relationship. Borade as well.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Tori Vega/Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Kudos: 51





	Lies and Punishment

Sunday night

Jade walks out of Beck’s bathroom in just her underwear, running a towel through her hair to dry it after her shower.  
“Looking good, Jade.” She turns to the voice and sees Beck video chatting with Moose. She covers her chest with her towel.  
“You didn’t tell me you were video chatting,” Jade says to Beck.  
“I didn’t know you’d walk out of the bathroom naked,” Beck says. “I also didn’t know you’d be seen on the camera.”  
“You don’t need to cover up, Jade,” Moose says. “I’ve seen it before.” Jade pales as Beck turns from Jade back to Moose.  
“What do you mean you’ve seen it before?” Beck asks.  
“Jade and I hooked up when I was visiting last year,” Moose says. Jade moves out of view of the camera and puts on one of Beck’s flannel shirts, not looking at Beck. “Didn’t I tell you?”  
“No,” Beck says, glaring. He looks over to Jade. “Neither of you did.”  
“Oh,” Moose says, not noticing Beck’s glare. “Well you two were broken up at the time so no harm done.” Beck finishes up his call shortly after and Jade hangs up her towel in the bathroom and blow dries her hair. When she walks out of the bathroom, Beck is sitting on his bed facing her, his laptop now closed and on his side table. She notes his angry expression and freezes.  
“Come over here,” Beck says, a hint of an edge in his voice. Jade slowly approaches him and kneels in front of him. He doesn’t say anything and Jade glances up at him, seeing him just looking at her.  
“I’m sorry,” Jade says, lowering her eyes again.  
“For?” Beck asks.  
“For hooking up with Moose,” Jade replies.  
“That’s not why I’m angry, Jade,” Beck says. She looks up at him, confused. “I don’t like that you two hooked up, but as Moose said, we weren’t together at the time.”  
“Then why are you angry?” Jade asks.  
“Because you lied to me,” Beck says. “When you two finally arrived that night, I asked why you were late. Do you remember what you told me?”  
“My car ran out of gas,” Jade says.  
“Yes,” Beck says. “I wasn’t sure if you were telling the truth or not but we weren’t together so I didn’t worry too much about it. But after we got back together, I asked you if anything ever happened between you and Moose that night you were supposed to perform for the fundraiser but didn’t show. And what did you tell me then?”  
Jade lowers her head. “I said that nothing happened between us,” Jade replies. “That the car ran out of gas and we got caught up talking about The Scissoring.”  
“Why did you lie to me?” Beck asks.  
“It didn’t mean anything,” Jade says.  
“That doesn’t explain why you lied.”  
“He’s your longest friend. I didn’t want to jeopardize that by telling you.”  
“You wouldn’t have. Yes, I would’ve been upset that my ex-girlfriend at the time and my best friend hooked up but I would’ve gotten over it. Instead you chose to lie to me, knowing how much I hate lying.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I am going to punish you for lying.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“And it’s going to be severe because of how long you kept this from me.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Stand up.” Jade stands and looks at Beck. “Bend over the arm of the couch and put your hands on the cushions.” Jade moves over to the couch and does as Beck asks. Beck moves behind her and flips up her shirt so it’s resting on her back then pulls down her underwear, leaving them around her ankles. He then unbuckles his belt and pulls it off, folding it in half in his hand. “You are going to receive five lashes with my belt and you are going to count them. Do not cover up or more will be added.”  
“Yes Sir.” Beck raises the belt and brings it down hard across Jade’s ass. She clenches her hands against the couch cushions but doesn’t cry out. “One.” Beck hits her again and she holds back her cry “Two.” He whips her a third time and a whimper escapes her lips. “Three.” A fourth hit draws another whimper and shuddering breath from Jade, tears building in her eyes. “Four.” Beck hits her a fifth time and Jade swallows her cry, a few tears running down her cheeks. “Five.” Beck drops the belt and pulls up Jade’s underwear. He then slowly pulls her up from the couch and into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She buries her head in his chest and he rubs soothing circles on her back and kisses the top of her head. After a few minutes, she lifts her head and wipes the tears from her eyes.  
“You okay?” Beck asks. She nods and looks down.  
“I’m sorry,” Jade says. He kisses her forehead.  
“I know you are,” Beck says. “But you understand why I punished you, right?”  
“Yes,” Jade says. “I lied to you. Even though it was to try to not ruin your friendship with Moose, I should’ve still told you.”  
“Yes you should’ve,” Beck agrees.  
“Are you mad that I had sex with Moose?” Jade asks.  
“I’m not happy about it but we weren’t together at the time so you could’ve been with anyone you wanted to,” Beck says. “Why did you hookup with him?”  
“I don’t know,” Jade says. “I guess part of me was trying to get over you, although sleeping with your best friend was probably not a smart way to do that. And Tori, Cat, and I were all competing for his attention so maybe sleeping with him would make him like me more.”  
“Even though he had told you the night before that he likes Canadian woman?” Beck asks.  
“Yeah, well,” Jade says. “Looking back, I don’t know why I tried so hard to get him to like me. Literally the only thing we had in common was that we both love The Scissoring. Maybe it was because he wasn’t afraid to talk to me like every other guy.”  
“I thought that’s how you like it?” Beck asks, amused.  
“It is,” Jade says. “But I thought he was attractive too, unlike most guys at school.”  
“Do you regret it?”  
Jade thinks about it. “I don’t really know how to answer that. Neither one of us was intoxicated. I initiated it so it’s not like he forced me, not that I think he ever would. He’s too nice. We were both single so we weren’t cheating on anyone. It didn’t mean anything to either of us so there were no hurt feelings. So I don’t think I regret it but I definitely regret not telling you. And that’s not just because my ass is on fire right now.”  
“Well to finish your punishment, I don’t want you to put anything on your ass to lessen the pain. I know it hurts and you’re going to be sore for a few days, but I want the lingering pain to be a reminder of what you did.”  
“I understand.”  
“However, if it does become too much, tell me and I’ll put something on it.”  
“Okay.”  
“Now, why don’t we watch a movie before bed?”  
“I’d like that.” Beck briefly kisses her then moves to grab the TV remote. Jade lays on her stomach on the bed and Beck removes his jeans before joining her on the bed, lying on his side and putting his arm across her back. He finds a movie on Netflix then sets the remote to the side. He pulls the blankets over them both and Jade falls asleep toward the end of the movie. When it’s over, Beck turns off the TV, kisses Jade’s cheek and falls asleep as well.

* * *

Tuesday

Cat, Andre, and Tori are sitting at their normal table in the Asphalt Café for lunch. Beck and Jade walk over to join them. Tori notices Jade wince slightly as she sits down.  
“You okay, Jade?” Tori asks.  
“Yeah,” Jade says. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“It just looked like you winced when you sat down,” Tori says. “Are you sore from something?”  
“Did you and Beck go too hard last night?” Andre asks, smirking.  
Jade glares at him. “Not that it’s any business what we do but we didn’t have sex last night,” Jade says. “We were practicing a dance for class and I think I pulled a muscle in my leg.”  
“I didn’t know you were in a dance class this semester,” Tori says.  
“Do you always try to memorize my schedule, Vega?” Jade says. Before Tori can reply, Robbie joins the group, arguing with Rex over something. He tries to ask the group for advice to settle the argument but none of them are interested in what he’s talking about. After lunch is over, Jade grabs her books for her next class and starts walking to it when Tori grabs her wrist and pulls her into the janitor’s closet.  
“What do you want, Vega?” Jade asks after Tori closes the door.  
“You didn’t pull a muscle,” Tori says.  
“How do you know?” Jade asks.  
“One, you aren’t taking a dance class this semester and neither is Beck,” Tori says. “And two, if you did pull a muscle, it’d be noticeable when you are walking, not just when you sit down. So, what really happened?”  
“Why does it matter?” Jade asks.  
“I just want to make sure you’re safe,” Tori says. “Did your dad hit you again?”  
“No,” Jade says. “He’s not even in town. And that was only one time when I provoked him.”  
“Did Beck hit you?” Tori asks.  
“He punished me,” Jade says. “I’m just sore from that.”  
“Why did he punish you?” Tori asks.  
“He found out that I hooked up with Moose and lied to him by never telling him,” Jade says.  
“You hooked up with Moose?!” Tori exclaims.  
“You don’t need to shout it, Vega,” Jade says. “And yes I did. That’s why neither of us was at the fundraiser that night.”  
“So Beck punished you for hooking up with Moose?” Tori asks. “You two weren’t together then.”  
“He wasn’t happy that we hooked up but that’s not why he punished me,” Jade says. “He punished me for lying to him for so long.”  
“How did he punish you?” Tori asks.  
“I’m sure you can guess if you noticed it hurts when I sit down,” Jade says, rolling her eyes. “Now if you don’t mind, I don’t want to be late to class.” Jade walks out of the closet before Tori can say any more.

* * *

After school, Jade goes over to Tori’s house to work on a project for their scriptwriting class. She knocks on the door then enters when Tori opens the door.  
“Hey,” Tori says, closing the door. “Where’s Beck?”  
“He had to do something for his mom,” Jade answers. “He’ll be over later, probably in about an hour.”  
“Okay,” Tori says. Jade sits on the couch and Tori notices her wince again. “Do you want something for your, um, injury?”  
“No, I’m fine,” Jade says. Tori goes to the kitchen to grab them both drinks and sees Jade shift to get more comfortable.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.” Tori hands Jade her drink then takes a sip from her own.  
“Can I see it?” Jade chokes on the sip she just took.  
“What?”  
“Can I see what he did to you?” Before Jade answers her, Tori’s mom comes down the stairs.  
“Oh hi Jade,” Holly says.  
“Hi Mrs. Vega,” Jade replies.  
“We were just going up to my room to work on a project for school,” Tori says. “Beck will be here later too, since he’s in our class.”  
“Okay,” Holly says. Tori grabs Jade’s arm and pulls her up from the couch. Jade grabs her bag and they head up the stairs to Tori’s room. Jade drops her bag by Tori’s desk as Tori closes the door.  
“So?” Tori says.  
“I’m not showing you anything while anyone could walk in,” Jade says. She pulls out her notebook from her bag and sits on Tori’s bed. “Let’s start working on this script.” Tori sits at her desk and opens her PearBook. She opens a blank document.  
“Read our assignment,” Tori says.  
“We have to write a one act play with an unexpected twist,” Jade reads from her notebook. “Our genre is drama with some romance.”  
“Okay,” Tori says, looking over at Jade. “Any ideas on what it should be about?”  
“Well there’s the typical plot of where there’s two best friends, a boy and girl, one of them is in a relationship but realizes they’re in love with their friend, so they break off their relationship to be with their friend instead,” Jade says. “Not that I’d want to do something that typical but it’d be easy.”  
“I don’t think we should go too typical like that,” Tori says. “Maybe after the one breaks off the relationship to be with their friend, their friend reveals that they are actually gay and just hasn’t come out yet. Or they are moving away so they can’t be together.”  
“I think if they are really best friends then they would know if one of them is gay,” Jade says, “or moving away.” A knock on the door interrupts them from further discussion and Holly opens the door.  
“Tori,” Holly says. “I’m going to run to the store in a few minutes. Do you need anything?”  
“No, I’m good,” Tori says.  
“Alright,” Holly says. “I’ll pick up something for dinner too.”  
“Sounds good,” Tori replies. Holly closes the door then walks back downstairs. Tori turns to Jade. “Will you show me now since we won’t be interrupted? No one else is here.”  
“Fine,” Jade relents. “Since you’ll keep bugging me about it until I show you.” Jade kneels on the bed and pulls her leggings and underwear down to her knees then lays on her stomach, pulling up her skirt. Tori moves over to the bed.  
“Oh my god,” Tori says, seeing the red welts and bruising on Jade’s ass. She lightly traces a finger along one of the welts. “What did he hit you with?”  
“His belt,” Jade answers. “Luckily only five times.”  
“Five times too many if you ask me,” Tori mumbles. “I’ve got some cream that helps with bruising. It should help with the pain too.” Jade knows she should decline Tori’s offer since Beck told her to not put anything on it unless she talked to him first. But the thought of Tori’s hands on her ass excites her, even if it won’t be sexual in any way. Besides, Beck would never know since he wouldn’t be there for another 45 minutes.  
“Sure,” Jade says. Tori goes to the bathroom to grab the cream then returns to sit next to Jade. She squeezes some cream onto her hand then rubs it into Jade’s skin, gently to not aggravate the bruising. Downstairs, Holly grabs her purse and opens the front door to go to the store and sees Beck with his hand raised to knock.  
“Oh hi Beck,” Holly says. “Tori said you’d be over later.”  
“Yeah,” Beck says. “I finished what my mother needed help with sooner than expected.”  
“Well I was about to run to the store,” Holly says. “Tori and Jade are up in Tori’s room.”  
“Thanks,” Beck says. He walks in as Holly leaves and closes the door. He goes up to Tori’s room and opens the door. He freezes in the doorway as he sees Tori rubbing her hand over Jade’s bare ass. Tori and Jade turn to the door as it opens, frozen in place. “What am I looking at?”  
“Beck!” Tori exclaims, pulling her hand from Jade. Jade scrambles to pull up her leggings, eyes wide. “It’s not what it looks like.”  
“It looks like you rubbing Jade’s bare ass,” Beck says, shutting the door.  
“I was putting a cream on it to help with the pain and bruising,” Tori explains. Jade looks down to avoid Beck’s eyes.  
“Really?” Beck says. “And why did that happen when I specifically told Jade she wasn’t allowed to put anything on it without talking to me first?”  
“I…didn’t know that,” Tori says, realizing she might’ve just gotten Jade into trouble.  
“Jade,” Beck says. “Care to join in with the conversation and tell me why you disobeyed me?”  
“Beck,” Tori says. “Don’t be mad at her. I offered to put it on her. She didn’t ask me for it.”  
“But she knew that it wasn’t allowed,” Beck says. “Jade, why did you let Tori put that on you? If it hurt that much, I told you to talk to me first then I’d put something on it.”  
“I know,” Jade says, finally looking up at Beck. “I didn’t have her rub it on me because of the pain. I could handle that. I was excited by the thought of her hands on me. And I didn’t think you would be here this early.”  
“So you were going to let her rub this cream on you and then lie to me by not telling me?” Beck asks. “Even when lying to me is exactly why you were punished in the first place?”  
“Yes,” Jade says, lowering her head again.  
“Why didn’t you just ask her to touch you if all you really wanted was her hands on you?” Beck asks.  
“I was embarrassed to ask her that so I just used the cream as an excuse for her to touch me,” Jade says.  
“Well at least you told me the truth about this,” Beck says. “However you will still be punished for manipulating Tori into touching you, having her rub that cream on you when you knew it wasn’t allowed, and for planning on lying to me about it.”  
“Yes Sir,” Jade says.  
“You can’t punish her again,” Tori says. “You saw how bruised she is.”  
“I won’t punish her like that,” Beck says. “And I’m not going to punish her until this weekend. It’ll let those bruises heal. Would you actually like to help me punish her, Tori?”  
“What?” Jade says.  
“What?” Tori echoes.  
“Do you want to help punish her this weekend?” Beck asks.  
“But she’s in trouble because of me,” Tori says. “I can’t punish her for something that was my fault.”  
“You were not at fault,” Beck says. “Jade never told you that she wasn’t allowed to put anything on her ass and she manipulated your offer just so you would touch her. Isn’t that right, Jade?”  
“Yes Sir,” Jade replies.  
“How are you going to punish her?” Tori asks. “I don’t think I could cause her pain.”  
“There are ways to punish without causing pain,” Beck says. “I’ve got a few ideas for punishment. None of them will cause her pain. At least nothing like her last punishment.”  
“Okay,” Tori agrees. “I’ll help you punish her.”  
“Great,” Beck says. “Can you stay over at my RV? We can do it Saturday evening. You’ll want to stay over that night.”  
“Yeah, I can tell my parents that I’m having a sleepover with Jade,” Tori says.  
“Technically you will be,” Beck says. “Okay, let’s work on this script. What have you got so far?”  
“We were trying to come up with ideas but didn’t like them,” Jade says. “They were too typical.”  
“Romantic drama with a surprise twist, right?” Beck confirms.  
“Yep,” Tori says, sitting back at her desk. Beck lies on his stomach on the bed next to Jade.  
“What about a man and a woman are engaged and the woman receives an anonymous letter saying that the man has a kid with another woman,” Beck says. “The man explains that on a study abroad trip for school, he got his girlfriend at the time pregnant. They were at the end of their relationship and both agreed to put the baby up for adoption. Then the ex-girlfriend shows up after ten years with the kid to introduce him to his father. After the engaged couple has bonded with the kid, the ex decides to go back to where she lives but the couple now wants them to stay. The ex then reveals that the man is not the kid’s father but that she had an affair with his father and the kid is really his brother, not his son.”  
“That would definitely be a twist,” Tori says.  
“I like it,” Jade says. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen something like that happen in a movie or TV show before so no one would expect that type of storyline.” They work on their script and finish around 9, pausing to eat dinner that Holly picked up for all of them. Beck and Jade leave, and Beck tells Tori he will text her with his ideas for how to punish Jade on Saturday.

* * *

Saturday

Tori arrives at Beck’s RV at 6 and knocks on his door. He opens it and welcomes her inside. She sees Jade kneeling naked in the middle of the RV. She puts her bag down then waits for Beck.  
“Are you ready to start your punishment Jade?” Beck asks.  
“Yes Sir,” Jade replies with her head down.  
“Tell us why you are being punished,” Beck says.  
“I let Tori rub a cream on my ass for the bruising and pain even though I knew I wasn’t allowed without talking to you first,” Jade says. “I let her do it because I wanted her hands on me and I didn’t plan on telling you that she did it.”  
“Very good,” Beck says. He looks at Tori. “Let’s get started. Get her nipples hard then put these on her.” He hands Tori a pair of nipple clamps. Tori moves over to Jade.  
“Looks like her nipples are already hard,” Tori says. “Are you aroused, Jade?”  
“Yes,” Jade pauses then looks up at Tori. “Do you want me to call you anything other than Tori? Like should I call you Mistress?”  
“Just Tori,” Tori says.  
“Yes Tori,” Jade says. “I’m aroused.”  
“Stand up,” Tori commands. Jade rises to her feet in front of Tori. Tori runs her fingers between Jade’s legs, feeling some wetness. “You are. We haven’t even started yet. Why are you aroused?” Jade blushes and looks down.  
“She asked you a question Jade,” Beck says.  
“Being naked while you two are fully dressed and giving me orders turns me on,” Jade says to Tori, not looking up.  
“Well let’s keep you aroused then,” Tori says. She moves closer to Jade and immediately takes one of her nipples into her mouth and sucks on it. Jade gasps at the suddenness of it and grips Tori’s arms.  
“Hands behind your head, Jade,” Beck says, setting up a camping chair across from the bed. Jade lets go of Tori’s arms and raises her arms behind her head. Tori brings her hand up to Jade’s other nipple, tugging on it and rolling it between her fingers. Tori moves her mouth over to Jade’s other nipple and moves her hand to the one her mouth just left. After a few minutes, Tori pulls back and puts the clamps on both of her nipples then tugs on the chain between them, causing Jade to moan.  
“Looks like Beck is ready for you,” Tori says. Jade turns to Beck, who is standing by the chair.  
“Sit down,” Beck orders. Jade sits on the chair. Beck grabs a pair of handcuffs and puts them on Jade’s wrists behind the chair. Beck ties a rope around each of her thighs, just above her knees but doesn’t tie off the other end yet. “Put your feet over the arms of the chair.” Jade does this then Beck ties the ends of the ropes to the handcuffs binding Jade’s wrists, forcing her legs to stay spread. He then ties each of her ankles to the arms of the chair. Beck stands up and moves in front of the chair next to Tori. “That should be good.”  
“Are you comfortable Jade?” Tori asks.  
“As much as I can be,” Jade replies.  
“Well don’t worry,” Beck says. “That will change.” He moves over to the box at the end of the bed and pulls out two items. He holds one out to Tori. “Would you like to put this in her?”  
“Gladly,” Tori says, taking the bullet vibrator. She kneels in front of Jade and slides it up and down her center, avoiding touching her clit and coating it in Jade’s juices. She then presses it inside of Jade then stands up. Tori then takes the remote control from Beck and turns it on low. Jade gasps at the vibrations then moans.  
“Don’t let that slip out of you,” Beck says. “It’s going to be in you for awhile.” Tori turns up the vibrations and Jade moans again. Beck moves closer to Jade and tugs on the chain between the nipple clamps then trails his hand down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. He circles his fingers around her clit a few times, causing Jade to moan again and try to lift her hips up to increase pressure on her clit. He swipes his fingers across it a few times and Jade closes her eyes and arches her back in pleasure. He removes his hand and waits for Jade to open her eyes.  
“Please,” Jade says.  
“We’re just getting started,” Beck says. “You won’t be coming for awhile. And I know you can’t come from the vibrator in you. So it’s going to keep you aroused but won’t be enough to push you over, even on it highest setting. Speaking of.” He turns to Tori and nods; Tori turns up the vibrator to its highest setting. Jade throws her head back in pleasure. “One last thing.” He holds up the ball gag he had taken from the box and puts it on Jade. “Tori and I don’t need to hear you distracting us. And make sure you keep your eyes open.” Jade looks at him, confused. “You are going to watch Tori and I have sex. Too bad you won’t be able to participate.”  
Jade’s eyes widen and Beck tugs on the chain one last time before walking over to Tori. He takes the remote control from her and sets it on the nightstand. He then pulls Tori to him and kisses her, one hand framing her face and the other on her hip. Tori’s hands are on his shoulders but she quickly wraps them around his neck, deepening the kiss. Tori slides her hands down Beck’s chest to the hem of his shirt and pulls it up. They break their kiss to remove the shirt then Beck is doing the same to Tori. He trails kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone, sucking lightly on it as his hands unbutton her jeans. Tori helps him push them off her hips to slide down to her ankles. She steps out of them and they maneuver to the bed, Tori pushing Beck to sit down and straddling his hips. Tori pulls Beck from her neck to kiss her again and his hands move to the clasp of her bra, undoing it and pulling it off. He slides his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts and Tori moans against his mouth. Beck moves them so Tori is lying on her back and he is above her. He kisses down her chest and across her breasts. He flicks her nipples with his tongue then captures one in his mouth. He sucks on it and flicks his tongue across it, causing Tori to moan. He switches to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. Tori is arching her hips up to press against Beck’s, feeling the bulge in his jeans. She reaches down to unbutton and unzip his jeans then slips her hand in past his boxers to grip him in her palm. Beck groans and releases her nipple, pressing his forehead against her chest as she slowly strokes him. He lets her stroke him a few more times before pulling back out of her grip. He stands up and takes off his jeans and boxers then pulls off Tori’s panties before settling back on the bed between Tori’s legs. He places kisses along her hip and inner thigh before sliding his tongue along her core. Tori moans and arches her hips. They hear another moan and Beck looks over at Jade, who has her eyes closed and head thrown back. He lifts his head from Tori.  
“Eyes open Jade,” Beck says. Jade opens her eyes again and Beck can see the desperation in them. He turns to Tori. “Turn down her vibrator. Not all the way; just so it’s not on high.” Tori grabs the control and turns the vibrator down to medium. They can see Jade visibly sag back against the chair. Beck turns his attention back to Tori and licks up and down her center again. He flicks his tongue across her clit a few times before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Tori moans and grips his head with her hands, holding him to her. He flicks his tongue across her clit a few more times then lifts his head. He moves to grab a condom from the nightstand and puts it on. He turns Jade’s vibrator back up to high then settles above Tori and guides his cock to her entrance. He slowly presses into her, letting her get accustomed to him when he is fully inside her. He starts thrusting into her, picking up the pace as she raises her hips to meet his thrusts. He leans down and sucks on her nipple and moves his hand between them, finding her clit. He feels her clench around him as his fingers rub against her clit. He speeds up his fingers and Tori orgasms, walls clenching around Beck’s cock. He slows his thrusts as she comes down from her high then pulls out of her. He pulls off the condom from his still-hard cock and lies next to Tori, pulling her to him to recover. He lifts her leg over his hip so his cock is between her legs, coating it in her fluids. When Tori has recovered, they both get up and move over to Jade.  
“Wow, look how wet she is,” Tori says, indicating the puddle under her on the chair. “Did you like what you saw?” Jade nods her head and moans. “Do you want to come? Are you on the edge?” Jade nods again, more vigorously this time. “I bet one touch to your clit would push you over, wouldn’t it?” Tori trails her fingers lightly over Jade’s side and Jade closes her eyes and moans. Tori removes her hand and steps back from Jade, who opens her eyes again.  
“I guess we could turn this off,” Beck says, holding the remote control. Jade nods her head, begging with her eyes. Beck looks at her for a few more moments then turns it off. Jade sags back against the chair, closing her eyes. Beck moves toward her and removes the gag. “How’s your jaw?”  
“Not too bad,” Jade replies. “Can I please have some water?”  
“Sure,” Tori says. She grabs a water bottle from Beck’s mini fridge and opens it. She puts a straw in it then holds it up to Jade’s lips. Jade takes a long drink from the bottle then lets go of the straw. Tori pulls out the straw then puts the cap back on the bottle, setting it on top of the mini fridge. She goes back over to Jade and kneels in from of her. “I’m going to take out the vibrator now. Don’t come.”  
“Yes Tori,” Jade replies. Tori pulls out the vibrator and Jade moans but manages to not come. She and Beck untie Jade from the chair and Beck unlocks the handcuffs so Jade can get up from the chair but then cuffs her hands behind her back again.  
“Kneel,” Beck commands. Jade kneels and Beck moves to stand in front of her. “Suck me.” Jade shuffles closer to him but pauses before putting her mouth on him. “What’s the matter? Why are you hesitating?”  
“Um, it’s just that you were just inside Tori,” Jade says. “Her, um, fluids are on you.”  
“So?” Beck asks.  
“It’s not like it’d be your first time tasting me,” Tori says. “You’ve gone down on me before.”  
“Exactly,” Beck says. “If you don’t get started soon, I’ve got another clamp that matches the two you’ve already got. Do you want that?”  
“No Sir,” Jade immediately says. “I’m sorry.” She leans forward and wraps her lips around his cock. She licks up and down his shaft, cleaning him of Tori’s juices. Without the use of her hands, she takes him deeper into her mouth. She feels Tori’s hand on the back of her head, pressing her farther on Beck’s cock until her nose is pressing against his hips and the tip of his cock is pressing into her throat. She sucks on him and runs her tongue along the underside of his shaft. She pulls her head back, which Tori allows so just his tip is in her mouth then Tori pushes her head back down on his cock so she is against his hips again. She sucks on it again and feels it swell then his come is shooting down her throat. Tori removes her hand from Jade’s head as she finishes sucking off Beck. She releases his now-soft cock and sits back on her heels. Beck sits on the bed and pulls another toy from the box at the end of it while Tori grabs the key to the handcuffs and unlocks them and removes them from Jade’s wrists. Jade rubs her wrists but doesn’t move from her kneeling position, waiting for her next order.  
“Kneel on the bed,” Beck instructs while standing. “Head down, ass up, and legs spread.” Jade does as he asks and he moves behind her. He squeezes some lube on his finger then spreads it around her back entrance, pressing his finger inside her a few times. Once he is done applying the lube, he puts some on the small butt plug in his hand. He then presses it against her hole.  
“Relax your muscles,” Beck says. Jade lets out a breath and tries to relax. Beck manages to get the plug in her and moves it in and out a few times until it’s all the way in. He then moves from behind her. “How does that feel?”  
“Full,” Jade replies. “But it doesn’t hurt.”  
“Good,” Beck says. “Turn over onto your back.” Jade rolls to her back and groans as she feels the butt plug shift in her. “How are your wrists?” He sees the red marks around them.  
“They’re a little sore,” Jade says.  
“Do you still want the handcuffs to bind you or do you want me to use something else?” Beck asks.  
“Whichever you would prefer Sir,” Jade says.  
“While I normally like that answer, I do want to know which you would like,” Beck says. “I don’t want to cause you unnecessary pain.”  
“Something softer would be nice,” Jade says.  
“I’ll find something to use,” Beck says. “Tori, why don’t you get Jade back on the edge? Jade, don’t come.”  
“Yes Sir,” Jade says. Tori moves to the bed and kisses Jade then moves down her body, placing kisses as she goes. She settles between Jade’s legs and places her mouth over her core, using her tongue to bring her quickly to the edge and keeps her there. Beck goes to his closet and grabs one of his ties. He walks back over to the bed where Jade has her hands in Tori’s hair. He grabs Jade’s hands and wraps the tie around her wrists then pulls them up to the headboard and ties them to the headboard. Jade looks up at Beck. “Beck, please can I come?” Jade asks.  
“No,” Beck says. He leans down and kisses her. “You will get to come tonight but not yet.” He kisses her once more then moves away. Tori lifts her head from Jade then gets off the bed. She moves over to Beck.  
“Do you want to see how good Jade tastes?” Tori asks him, putting her arms around his neck.  
“Of course,” Beck says. He pulls her close and kisses her deeply. Tori moves one hand down to stroke his semi-hard cock. He groans against her mouth and thrusts his hips into her hand. They pull apart when they hear Jade whimper. They turn to her and see her looking at them and rubbing her legs together to try to get enough friction. Tori moves over to Jade and puts her hands on each of Jade’s knees, spreading her legs apart and pinning her legs to the bed.  
“Didn’t Beck just tell you not to come yet?” Tori asks.  
“Yes Tori,” Jade says.  
“You will come when we want you to,” Tori says. Beck walks over with a condom now on. He hooks a chain onto the one between Jade’s nipple clamps and grabs the clamp at the end of the chain.  
“Spread her,” Beck tells Tori. Tori moves her hands up Jade’s thighs and spreads Jade’s labia.  
“No, Beck please don’t,” Jade pleads. “I can’t come with that on.”  
“I know,” Beck says. “I don’t want you to come yet and I know that me being inside you would make you come.” He puts the clamp on Jade’s swollen clit, causing her hips to jerk involuntarily as she moans. Tori moves away as Beck gets on the bed between her legs; he slides his cock up and down her center then pushes inside. “Fuck,” Beck says. “You’re so tight with that plug in your ass.” He starts thrusting slowly and Jade throws her head back in pleasure. Tori gets on the bed and straddles Jade’s head, lowering herself down on Jade’s mouth. Jade immediately starts using her tongue on Tori, flicking her clit and thrusting her tongue inside Tori. Beck speeds up his thrusts and Jade moans, Tori feeling the vibrations from Jade’s mouth. Jade sucks hard on Tori’s clit and quickly flicks her tongue across it. Tori pulls away from Jade’s mouth before she comes and moves off of her and toward the box at the end of the bed. Beck’s thrusts quicken and he is soon coming as well. He pulls out of Jade and discards the condom.  
“Beck please,” Jade begs, tears in her eyes. “I have to come so bad.” Tori walks over with a strap-on around her hips.  
“Should we take the clamp off first?” Tori asks Beck.  
“She’ll come as soon as it’s taken off,” Beck says.  
“Maybe not,” Tori says. “I think I know how to keep her from coming. That is, if you have any ice.”  
“Yeah I have ice,” Beck says. Jade’s eyes widen but she doesn’t say anything. Beck goes over to his mini fridge and grabs and ice tray from the freezer section. He puts the ice cubes in a cup then goes back over to the bed. Tori takes an ice cube and runs it along Jade’s breasts. Jade gasps at the coldness. Beck grabs an ice cube as well and traces it along her stomach. When their cubes are melted, Tori and Beck each grab another one and continue tracing them along Jade’s body. Tori traces her cube around Jade’s nipples along the sides of the clamps. Beck is running his ice cube along Jade’s thighs. Tori grabs another ice cube and moves down on the bed. She traces it along the crease of her hips to the apex of her thighs then down through her swollen folds. She runs it up to Jade’s clit and circles it. Beck grabs another ice cube and joins Tori between Jade’s legs. They run their ice cubes along the sides of the clamp, directly on her clit. Jade tries to move away from the ice but Beck and Tori hold down her legs. When their ice cubes melt, Tori grabs another one.  
“Ready to take it off?” Tori asks Beck.  
“Ready,” Beck says putting his hand on the clamp. Tori presses the ice cube to the side of Jade’s clit.  
“Take it off,” Tori says. Beck unclamps it and Tori rubs the ice cube all over Jade’s clit, numbing it with cold. She moves the ice cube down and presses it inside of Jade where it quickly melts. “How was that Jade?”  
“Fuck,” Jade says. “That’s all I have to say about it.” Tori laughs and Beck kisses Jade.  
“Well how about Tori warms you up again?” Beck says.  
“Can I please finally come?” Jade asks.  
“What do you think Tori?” Beck asks. “Does she deserve to come?”  
“I think so,” Tori says. “She’s handled her punishment pretty well.”  
“I agree,” Beck says. “Jade, you can come as much as you’d like for the rest of the night.”  
“Thank you Sir,” Jade says. “Thank you Tori.”  
“You’re welcome,” Tori says. “Now turn over on your knees.” Jade does as Tori asks and Tori kneels behind her. She positions the strap-on and thrusts inside of Jade. Jade moans at the full feeling. Tori thrusts in and out of Jade, her hips pressing against Jade’s ass and the butt plug with each thrust. Tori speeds up her thrusts and reaches around Jade’s hip to rub her clit. Jade moans and pushes back against Tori in time with her thrusts. It doesn’t take long for Jade to cry out as her orgasm crashes over her. Tori continues her thrusts, prolonging Jade’s orgasm and reaching her own from the end of the dildo inside of her. Tori continues flicking her fingers across Jade’s clit, pushing her into another orgasm. Jade’s legs give out and she collapses on the bed, Tori on top of her. Tori gently pulls out of Jade, drawing a groan from Jade. Tori takes off the strap-on as Beck moves behind Jade and grabs the base of the butt plug, pulling it out of Jade as she shudders. He tosses it on the ground and nudges Jade to turn over onto her back. He lies between her legs and puts his mouth on her and circling his tongue around her clit. He sucks on her clit and she comes again. Beck pulls on the chain attached to her nipple clamps prolonging her orgasm then gives it a sharp tug, pulling the clamps off her nipples and causing Jade to cry out in ecstasy as it intensifies her orgasm. Beck eases her down from her high then moves back up her body and kisses her. Tori unties Jade’s hands then joins them on the bed and Jade turns to her, pulling her into a kiss. They break the kiss and Jade lays her head on Tori’s chest as her breathing returns to normal. Beck lies on his side behind Jade and presses a kiss to the back of her shoulder.  
“So Jade, I have a question,” Beck says.  
“What’s that?” Jade says, not moving from her position.  
“Who’s the better kisser: me or Tori?” he asks. Tori laughs and looks down at Jade.  
“Did you tell him that I was a better kisser than him?” Tori asks.  
“I told him that you wanted me to tell him that,” Jade says. “And I don’t know who’s better. You’re both good kissers.”  
“I guess that’s better than you saying Tori’s better,” Beck says. Jade turns to Beck.  
“You’re still the one I love and the one who I kiss more,” Jade says.  
“That’s true,” Beck says, kissing her.  
“Who do you think is a better kisser?” Jade asks when she pulls back from the kiss. “Me or Tori?”  
“You,” Beck says without hesitation. “Tori is a good kisser but the passion from your kisses make the difference for me.” Jade smiles at this.  
“What about you Tori?” Jade asks, turning back around. “Who’s better: me or Beck?”  
“You,” Tori says. “Ever since I realized I wasn’t straight I’ve thought girls are better kissers. Sorry Beck.”  
“If it’s Jade I’m losing to, then I don’t mind,” Beck says. “I know she’s a great kisser.”  
“Yes she is,” Tori says then kisses Jade. Jade yawns when they break apart.  
“Can we go to sleep?” Jade asks. “You two tired me out.”  
“You sure you don’t want to come again?” Tori asks, sliding her hand down Jade’s body. Jade quickly grabs Tori’s hand, stopping its descent.  
“I’m too sensitive and I don’t think I can come again,” Jade says. “You guys gave me multiple orgasms back to back and prolonged them. I honestly think it’d be painful to come again so soon.”  
“So you want a couple hours of sleep then another orgasm?” Beck asks.  
“I would love uninterrupted sleep for as long as I can get,” Jade says. “Then coffee whenever I wake up.”  
“I guess we can give that to you,” Tori says, “since you did well tonight with your punishment.” Beck gets up and turns off the lights then gets back into bed, pulling the covers over all of them. He kisses Jade’s cheek and wraps his arm around her waist, spooning her as she is curled into Tori with her head on Tori’s shoulder.  
“I love you,” Beck says.  
“Love you too,” Jade replies. “I don’t hate you Vega.”  
Tori chuckles and kisses the top of Jade’s head. “I don’t hate you either, Jade,” Tori says. “Good night Beck.”  
“Night Tori,” Beck says. They all close their eyes, wrapped around each other, and fall asleep.


End file.
